Ship of Dreams
by HelenaGrace22
Summary: Four young people's lives cross paths on the Titanic
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan sighed as he was jostled yet another time by the people scurrying about the sea port. His grip on his sister Samantha's hand tightened. He didn't want to lose her plus he knew that if their mother found out, she would rant on and on about how it was his responsibility to look out for his younger sister. He had told her that Samantha should be able to take care of herself now that she was 18 but his mother insisted that his job as the older brother at the age of 20 was to watch out for her.

"There!" Samantha exclaimed when she saw the ship they were about to board. People called it the "Titanic" and there were rumors that it was unsinkable. Jonathan looked at the ship in awe. It was so big he that couldn't believe it could float. The sides were blue and windows dotted the side of it. Now he was excited, though he would never admit it out loud. This ship would take him to America, where he would start a new life with his sister. "We need to hurry if we're to board in time," Jonathan yelled over the crowd to Samantha. She nodded and picked up her pace. Jonathan looked behind them to make sure that the man their mother had hired to carry their luggage was still following. When he saw that the man was still there, he looked toward the ramp that lead up to the ship. It went up very high and was very crowded but he knew that that wouldn't bother Samantha, she was a brave one. When they reached the top of the ramp, Jonathan looked back at Southhampton, England. His home, his memories, his life. He was leaving them all behind. He shook his head and turned back towards the ship. "Hurry up Jonathan! We need to put our bags in our room. We wouldn't want this poor man to be stuck with us on this ship," Samantha said bossily. She marched, head held high, towards the hall where their room was. She stopped outside room 13 and looked to Jonathan for the key. After digging the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door. The two siblings stepped into an elegant room. The carpet was red and the mahogany tables were decorated with gold. The walls were covered with beautiful paintings. This was to be expected because their mother had bought them first class tickets but Jonathan marveled about how much effort was put into this ship.

The man had left them after dropping off their luggage. Now, Jonathan shuddered as the engines started and the Titanic began to flee from England. It was in this moment that he realized how furious he was with his mother for forcing him to accompany Samantha across the sea. He let out a yell of anger and his sister rushed into his bedroom. "Jonathan! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, I yelled like that because I'm okay," he said. Samantha glared at him. "I just stubbed my toe. Now shouldn't you be getting ready for the banquet? I don't want to be late to our first meal, I'm starving," he sighed. She turned around and left his room but not without slamming the door behind her. Jonathan finished putting his things away and then changed into the suit that his mother had bought him for the voyage. Then he went and knocked on his sister's door a few minutes later. "Are you ready?" He asked. Samantha opened the door and nodded. She was wearing a gorgeous, satin, dark blue dress that fell just at her feet. She looked fit to be a princess. Jonathan offered her his arm and led her the the banquet hall.

The banquet hall was dimly lit and was filled with white tablecloth covered tables. Jonathan walked over to the back room to find the food while Samantha lingered behind. After he found the food, Jonathan returned and found his sister standing way too close to a handsome, dark haired boy. The boy's hands trailed slowly down her arm and she giggled. "Excuse me!" Jonathan said, rushing over to his sister. "Get your hands off her," he growled, glaring at the handsome boy.

"Alright, alright," the boy said, putting his hands in the hair in a mock surrender but as he turned and walked away, he winked at Samantha. "What do you think you're doing?" Jonathan whisper yelled at his sister.

"I was just having a little fun, but then you went and ruined it. I hope you don't make a habit of doing that. Mother wanted us to enjoy this trip," Samantha said.

"Mother also wanted me to watch out for you," he replied.

"I was fine," she said, in a tight voice.

"You were fine then, but I don't trust guys like that. They'll use you and then leave you broken hearted," Jonathan said. Samantha sighed, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked away.

Jonathan had managed to get Samantha to sit with him and eat dinner. He scanned the room to see who else was on the ship when his eyes rested on a young woman laughing. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was woven into an intricate knot and was held back with ribbons. She looked over the room and their eyes met for a fleeting moment until she looked away and stood up from her table. She was wearing a deep red dress that fell to the floor. Her arms were decorated with gold jewelry. He watched as she walked out of the banquet hall with a quiet air of confidence. Intrigued, Jonathan followed her. The young woman walked through the halls and up the stairs to the deck where the sun was setting. He watched her as she went to the rails and climbed to the other side. "Don't do it," he called, walking toward her.

"Do what?" she said turning back to look at him.

"Jump," he replied, now right next to her, but on the safe side of the rails.

"I'm not going to jump," she laughed. "Why would I want to end this amazing story?"

"Story?" Jonathan asked.

"The way I see it, life is a story. It's your choice to choose whether it's full of adventures or dull," she explained. He nodded. She looked even more beautiful with the setting sun shining upon her face. "This is another of my adventures. See?"

"Yes but it's a dangerous one. Please come back on deck," Jonathan asked. The young woman looked out over the dark waters and then back to the deck. She sighed and turned around to climb back over the rail. Jonathan reached out to help her but then her shoe caught on the metal. She screamed as she began to fall. Her hands grabbed the edge of the ship. "Here! Take my hand!" He shouted. The woman reached up and grasped his hand. He pulled her up and over the rail back on deck. Their eyes met and though her eyes were full of fear, she began to laugh. Her laugh was so contagious that Jonathan started laughing. "You just saved my life! Thank you!" She said through her laughter.

"I saved your life and yet I don't even know your name," he replied.

"Maera Raimondi. And you are...?" She answered.

"Jonathan Fulton," he smiled.

"So Mr. Fulton, what brings you on this fine ship?" She asked with a mock formality.

"Ah, Miss Raimondi, what brings me on this fine ship is my mother," he replied, with the same tone. "She wants my sister and I to start a new life in America."

"You don't want to go do you?" Maera said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. They saddened a bit when you mentioned it," she observed.

"Wow..." Jonathan said. "And what brings you on this voyage?" Maera looked over the vast waters before speaking.

"I used to live in America but my father sent my family over the sea to England. And now he's found a husband for me. My brother and I are returning to my father and I'm to marry the man the day after I get back."

"Have you ever met this man?" Jonathan asked, frowning.

"No..." Her voice trailed.

"Well whoever this man is, he'll be lucky to have you. You're beautiful," he said, trying to lighten the moment.

"Thank you," Maera replied, blushing.

Weston stared at Samantha while he ate his dinner. When he saw Jonathan get up and leave, he went over to her. "You look gorgeous tonight," he whispered in the girl's ear. Samantha turned around and grinned.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she replied.

"So, who was that man who rudely interrupted us earlier?" Weston asked.

"Oh, that was just my brother," she told him.

"Ah good," he let out a sigh of relief.

"Why? Who did you think he was?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I thought he was your husband, fiancé or something like that," Weston answered her.

"No no no he's just my brother and he can be quite protective sometimes," Samantha's face turned red.

"Well I guess we'll just have to stay out of his sight," Weston winked.

"It will be an adventure like no other," Samantha giggled.

"That sounds like something my sister would say," he said. "Hey! You should meet her. I think you two would really get along well." He offered Samantha his arm and she took it. Together they ventured out of the banquet hall in search of Weston's sister.

Weston and Samantha found their way onto the deck of the Titanic. The sound of laughter drifted through the wind over to them. "That's probably her. She's very easygoing and finds something good about everything," Wes told Samantha.

"I like her already," she smiled. The two of them followed the sound until they saw Weston's sister looking out over the rail with a tall man beside her.

"Maera? There's someone I'd like you to meet," Weston told his sister. Maera turned around to face her brother. "Weston! Oh yes! You must meet Jonathan!" She exclaimed.

"You!" Jonathan yelled when he saw Weston. "I told you to stay away from my sister!"

"Well then what are you doing with mine!?" Weston shouted back. Maera glanced over at Samantha with a questioning look on her face. Samantha opened her mouth to explain but Weston and Jonathan were still arguing. "Wes, hey, please stop yelling. You'll make a scene," Maera told her brother. She looked at a lady who had been watching them curiously.

"Sorry Mae," Weston apologized.

"Now would somebody like to explain to me what's going on here?" Maera asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Wes, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"He flirted with my sister!" Jonathan accused.

"What's wrong with that?" Weston asked with an innocent expression on his face. Jonathan sputtered but was at a loss for words.

"This is the Ship of Dreams," Maera said. "Please. As long as your sister isn't engaged, I think flirting is okay." Samantha and Weston nodded their heads in agreement. Jonathan glared at them but sighed. "Fine. But if he hurts my sister. I swear, you will not like what happens next."

"Well then Wes, don't go and hurt... I'm sorry. I don't even know your name," Maera gestured towards Samantha.

"I'm Samantha and you are...?" She replied.

"Maera. And it looks like you all know each other already," the red dressed woman laughed.

"Yes, even though we did get off to a bad start," Samantha grinned.

"That does happen sometimes but I'm sure they'll get over it. I think this will be a great trip," Maera said.

"It's getting late. I believe we should all get back to our rooms," Jonathan told them.

"Yes, it is getting quite chilly," Maera agreed. "Come along Weston." Jonathan and Samantha watched as the two siblings waltzed their way back to their room.

"Seriously Wes, I can't believe you already got yourself on someone's bad side already. It's our first day here!" Meara teased her younger brother.

"I guess being 19 does include a little rebellion," Weston laughed. "Sooooo you and Jonathan...huh?"

"Weston! I'm engaged remember?" She reminded her brother.

"Well your fiancé, whoever he may be, isn't here. So why not have some fun?" He suggested. When Maera frowned, he said, "I saw you two together and I can't remember the last time I saw you so happy."

"I guess that was rather fun..." She began.

"See? C'mon Mae, have some fun now, because you never know what's going to happen when we get to America," Weston said.

"Alright," Meara smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Samantha walked down the hall to breakfast. On her way there, she ran into Weston. "Good morning my lady," he bowed when he saw her.

"Good morning sir," she curtsied. He offered her his arm and she took it. When they sat down for breakfast, Samantha said, "I can't believe our older siblings met. I mean it's kind of crazy when you think about it."

"It is and since they'll be distracted with each other that means we'll be able to sneak away more easily," Weston said with a devilish grin.

"Weston!" Samantha shrieked, apalled.

"You know you want to," he winked.

"Yeah, I guess I do, but Jonathan would kill me if he found out," she replied.

"He won't, my sister can be quite the distraction...a very beautiful one too," Weston reassured her. Samantha grinned.

Later that day Maera sneaked up behind Jonathan. "Follow me, I have something to show you." She took off down the hallway. Jonathan sighed but followed her. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see," she grinned, leading him down yet another staircase. "Are we even allowed to be down here?" He wondered.

"Probably not but that's what makes it an adventure," she replied. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Jonathan froze and stared at his surroundings. The room was full of people dancing along to lively music that a few men were making from banjos and violins. In the corner a couple of guys were playing cards and drinking. He watched as Maera joined the floor of dancers. A little boy grabbed her hands. "Mae!" He squealed.

"I promised you I'd be back, didn't I?" She smiled. The two of them danced to the beat of the music, spinning in circles and laughing. Jonathan thought she looked even more beautiful now, her hair flowing behind her as she danced. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. He shook his head and thought about how crazy she was. He was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard her voice. "See that guy over there?" She asked the little boy, pointing at Jonathan. "I'm gonna dance with him now, okay?" When the boy frowned she said, "You'll always be my little dancing partner though." The boy smiled and hugged her before running off and disappearing in the crowd. Maera walked over to Jonathan. "Dance with me?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied, taking her hand. They spun and danced for what felt like hours. Jonathan's stomach hurt from laughing so much. "Let's take a break, I'm getting dizzy," Maera said. Jonathan nodded and followed her over to the corner where the guys were playing cards. "Ah Miss Raimondi," they chuckled.

"Which card should I play?" The youngest of them asked her.

"Hmmmm," thought Maera, leaning down to look at his hand. "This one," she said, pointing to the queen of spades. The boy laid the card down in the center of the table. "Oooooo," the rest of the men sighed. The boy cheered and scooped the money from the pile into his hands. He jumped up and embraced Maera. "Thank you!" He landed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I'd hate to think about what you'd have done without me," she laughed. "Don't drink so much before you play, that's something you do after. Alright?" "Hey!" The men shouted, angry that she told him their strategy. Jonathan and Maera hurried back up the stairs, laughing the whole time. "I can't believe you'd go down where the lower classes are! I'd have never thought of that," Jonathan exclaimed.

"I told you it'd be an adventure," she smiled.

"You were right," he said, taking her hand and walking with her down the hall.

*Previously*

"Hey, look," Weston whispered to Samantha. He pointed down the hall at Jonathan and Maera running the opposite direction. "Now's our chance, let's go!"

"Oooo I know the perfect place," Samantha said.

"You lead," he gestured down the hall. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, to the deck. Even though they were in the middle of the ocean, a warm breeze enveloped them. Samantha walked up the flight of stairs that went on top of the Captain's quarters. A metal rail surrounded the edge. "Wow..." Wes gasped looking at the view. He could see water for miles and miles. He took Samantha's wrist and twirled her close. She giggled as they began to slow dance on the roof. The sound of a quartet playing down below drifted up to them. When the song ended, she was standing right in front of him. Their faces were almost touching. "That color looks good on you," he muttered. Samantha was wearing a sea blue dress with gold borders. He pulled her even closer, which didn't seem possible, but now there was almost no space in between them. His eyes dropped down to her lips and he leaned in, just as the ship hit an enormous wave. Samantha yelped and stumbled back a few steps. "Are you alright?" Weston asked. "Yes yes I'm fine," she laughed.

"We should probably get back before your brother notices we're gone," he suggested. Samantha took his hand and they walked back down the stairs onto the deck. On the deck, crew members were shouting. "What's going on?" She asked fearfully. Weston's eyes widened with terror. He grabbed Samantha and began to run to the staircase that led below deck. "Hurry!" He shouted. She looked back and saw a huge mass of white looming over them. The ship struck it. Weston wrapped his strong arms around her as they fell. Samantha screamed as chunks of ice fell all around them. After a few moments of pure horror, an erie silence hung heavy over them. What had just happened sunk itself into their minds. "The ship's been hit," Weston gasped.

"What are we going to do?" asked Samantha.

"We need to get back to Maera and Jonathan," he told her. She nodded quickly and he helped her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Maera and Jonathan stood outside the door to her room. "I wish there was something I could do so you don't have to marry a man you don't know," Jonathan sighed. She looked into his eyes and while her own where filled with a blend of sadness and fear, she said,"You can help me forget about that for the rest of this trip."

"Okay," he smiled and fingered a strand of her hair. Maera reached out to stroke his face but stumbled forward as an ear-splitting screeching sound pierced their ears. Jonathan caught her and held her steady. "This isn't good," he mumbled. The two of them looked up to see Weston and Samantha rushing towards them.

"The Titanic hit an iceberg!" Weston exclaimed when he was close to them. Maera squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip.

"You okay?" Jonathan asked her. Maera shook her head.

"Mae," Weston embraced his sister. "It won't end like that. I promise."

"Maera?" Jonathan asked.

"When I was younger, my older brother, Keiran, took me out on the lake by our house. We were in my dad's old row boat. He had paddled us out to the middle of the water. We were having so much fun but then water started seeping into the boat. Slowly at first but then all at once. We tried to get back to shore but we were to far out. Keiran told me to jump and start swimming so I did. He jumped in after me. After a while I couldn't paddle anymore, I was too tired. My brother carried me as he swam us both back. Then he started screaming and shaking. Something was biting him and trying to pull him under. I tried to help but I wasn't strong enough. He yelled at me and told me to keep swimming back home and to never give up. I didn't want to leave him but he kept yelling at me to go. I swam back but I could still hear him screaming. When I reached the shore, the screams had stopped and I couldn't see him anymore," Maera's eyes were misty when she finished the story. Jonathan pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I'll find a way to get us out of this," he whispered.

A crew member rushed toward them. "Take these life vests. Please don't panic." He thrust four life vests at them. The young adults put them on and watched the crew member scurry down the hallway.

"What should we do?" Samantha asked fearfully.

"Let's go up on deck, the bottom of the ship will fill with water first so we'll have more time up there," Jonathan took control. Everyone nodded. Jonathan held Maera's hand tightly as they walked up the stairs. The deck was crazy. Crew members were shouting and ice chunks still cluttered the wood. Jonathan shivered as a gust of cold wind bit his skin. He held Maera close and tried to comfort her and keep her warm.

"Look!" Weston called out. "People are getting on lifeboats over there!" They all looked and saw a hoard of people climbing into lifeboats. When they walked over there, a crew member stopped them.

"What class?" He demanded.

"Uh, first," Samantha replied. "

"Alright, step aboard," he said.

"Wait! What happens to the lower classes?" Maera asked.

"They will wait until all of the first class people are safely off the Titanic," the man informed her.

"That's not right," she raised her voice. "There are children down there!"

"First class have paid more so they get the lifeboats first," he said, annoyed.

"Maera, just get on the boat," Weston told his sister.

"You know there aren't enough lifeboats! You can't decide who gets to live and who gets to die based on how much money they have!" Maera yelled.

"Maera.." Jonathan started.

"No!" She screamed and took off down the stairs.

Jonathan sighed but followed her. He found her down where they had danced earlier. "Aiden!" She called. The little boy peered out from behind a pile of wooden boxes.

"Mae!" He cried and ran to her. She held him in her arms.

"Stay with me okay?" She told him, not noticing that Jonathan was watching them.

"Mhm," the scared boy nodded.

"Maera, we need to go back on deck," Jonathan said firmly. The young woman jumped and turned around to face him.

"We need to warn the others," she told him with an expression that Jonathan knew couldn't be argued with. The trio raced down more flights of stairs to where the lower class adults slept.

"The ships been hit," Jonathan told them. "Go up on deck!" The people were confused at first but then word spread and they started rushing towards the stairs. By the time Jonathan and Maera finished warning people and made it to the stairs, there was a crowd, yelling. "What's going on?" Jonathan asked a man near to them.

"They locked the darn gates! All of them! We're stuck down here," the man told him. Maera looked at Jonathan, her eyes pools of fear. Water had already started seeping up to their ankles.

"Jonathan!" A scream peirced through the air.

Samantha!" Jonathan yelled, catching a glimpse of his sister. Samantha was on the other side of the gates, trying to get past the crew members that were guarding it.

"Please! My brother is down there!" She begged them. When they refused to opens the metal gates she began clawing their arms. A dark haired crew member lashed out and struck her.

"No!" Jonathan cried. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and began yelling at the man. Meanwhile, Maera sneaked up, reached through the gate and snatched the man's keys.

"Jonathan," she placed her hand on his arm. When he turned to look at her, she silently slipped the keys inside his coat. Then she grabbed Aiden's hand and led him back down the hall away from the crowd. Jonathan followed her. Now the water was up to their knees. They splashed down the hall towards another gate. Maera's skirts grew heavier but she kept going. She had to get Aiden to safety. By the time they reached the next gate, the water was up to their necks. It's was idol see than ice and their bodies were growing numb. Jonathan had taken Aiden and carried him on his shoulders above the water. Maera looked at Jonathan and her hand slid into his coat to retrieve the keys. She took a deep breath and plunged under the water. She opened her eyes and could vaguely see the outline of the key hole. She tried the first key on the chain, it didn't work. She swam up the the surface and gasped for air. Jonathan looked at her, eyes wide. It was only a few more inches before the water reached the ceiling and they would drown. Maera dove back under and fumbled with the keys. This time the key fit into the hole and clicked when she turned it. Frantically, she swam back up and her and Jonathan pushed the gate open. He grabbed Maera's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "You take Aiden and go on deck. I'll find my sister."

"No! I'm not going without you," Maera insisted.

"You have to get Aiden to safety. Please Maera," he begged. "Go without me or you'll die."

"But then you'll die," a tear slid down Maera's cheek. Jonathan gently brushed it away.

"Then let me die knowing you're safe," he said softly, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Jonathan?" asked Maera quietly.

"Mhm," he said into her hair.

"Thank you. You've shown me what it was like to be loved and have shown me just how amazing it is to have someone care for you without being required to," she said into his shirt. Jonathan pulled away and looked at her. Memorizing her face. Then he leaned down and his lips softly met hers.

"I love you," he said when they had parted.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Now go, please," Jonathan picked up Aiden and placed him in her arms. Maera took the little boy and ran down the hallway. Crying as she turned and saw Jonathan going the opposite direction. In that moment she knew that she would never see him again.

"Samantha!" The girl heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw her brother splashing through the water towards her.

"Jonathan!" She screamed. Her muscles were rigid from the freezing water and the effort it took to not be pulled under. When the tall blonde boy made it to her, he hugged her tight. "How are we going to get out of here?" Samantha asked him.

"We'll follow the hallways," he yelled over the sound of the rushing water. The brother and sister began to swim down the hall, their wet hair plastering itself to their faces. Candlesticks and elaborate wooden chairs floated along in the water. When they found a staircase, it was blocked by a huge mahogany table. "C'mon help me move this!" Jonathan grunted. Samantha tried to pull the table away but her fingers were numb and it was difficult to find her footing in the water.

"I can't," she cried.

"No!" Jonathan yelled. "Don't give up!" Samantha screamed as she pulled at the table with every last bit of strength she had in her. Suddenly, she felt the direction of gravity change. The table came loose, but now the wall was at their feet. The staircase was above them.

"What's happening Jonathan!?" She shrieked.

"The ship! The force of the water probably tore it in half! We're sinking down now!" He yelled. Jonathan looked over to his terrified sister. "Here! Let me lift you up and you can climb up the stairs!"

"Jonathan...we both know it's to late," Samantha said quietly. Her brother looked in her the eyes and she saw the realization sink in. They were going to drown. Jonathan took her hand.

"Never let go," he said. Samantha took one last breath as the water filled the hallway completely and she was pulled under.

"I'll never let go," her last words escaped her lips.

"No!" Maera screamed. She watched in horror as the Titanic was pulled under the black waters. She could hear it creaking and groaning. Other screams echoed over the water's surface. Maera knew that Jonathan was still on it. "Jonathan," she cried. Weston pulled her into his arms. "He's on there. He's dead because of me," she muttered. She looked up at Weston and saw that his eyes were misty. Maera took his hand, "I'm sorry about Samantha." He took a deep breath and nodded.  
"At least we're together," he said. The siblings watched in silence as the rest of the ship sink into the ocean. So much for the Ship of Dreams.


End file.
